Pulling a Few Strings
by TheDarkMaker
Summary: Demi-Gods have scents, right? So, Sally calls in a favor, pulls a few string, and gets in the chemistry field, hoping to cover Percy's scent. However, a demi-god raised around science isn't really a great idea. It's not even a good idea. At. All. May the Gods help themselves
1. Science Rules!

**Had to re-post this since something went wrong while trying to update.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

 _Yancy College of Science and Technology- Experiment Lab #9_

"Just a little, itsy bitsy drop…"

A slightly tanned masculine boy with jet black hair and green eyes, sea green eyes, was holding a dropper filled with a blue liquid in his white gloved hand. His sweat dripped on to his wet lab coat and fogged up his goggles. His breath as slow and calm, but one could see that his hand was clearly shaking. Below him was a flask filled with crimson liquid that would bubble up and pop.

' _Did I turn the Bunsen Burner on with too much power?'_ he wondered. He would often adjust his tools to satisfy his needs but forget to turn them back to normal for the others. That may or may not have anything to do with the more 'violent' failures in the lab.

' _Well, it's too late to back out now.'_

As slow and soft as he could, he squeezed the dropper. Seeing that nothing came out, he put a bit more power into the push. A tiny blue drop escaped but was holding onto the dropper.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips but remained calm. Just a little bit more…

 **RING RING RING!**

Startled by the sound, the boy pressed on to the dropper too hard, causing all the fluids to dive into the flask.

Smoke flew into the air as well as a purple gas.

' _Oh shit!'_

Quickly putting on his earlobe face mask, he dropped onto the floor hoping to avoid the vapors in the air. He crawled to the door and pulled on the alarm.

The sprinklers started kicking in as the ceiling started to rain, separating the gases. Now feeling more energized, as always, he darted to the windows and opened them, releasing all the air.

The door then burst open as a woman in a lab coat rushed in.

"Percy, are you ok?!" she exclaimed in a protective tone.

"I'm fine, mom," Percy said, removing his face mask. "No thanks to your phone which you keep forgetting."

The brunette chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed her head. Her name was Sally Jackson, or Dr. Jackson as her subordinates call her, and she's the mother of the boy, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. She's also a well-known chemical engineer who's currently working on a solution for water pollution. She was fairly tall with curly brown hair reaching her shoulders and dark blue eyes.

"Whoopsies." She reached out for her phone and put it in her pockets.

Percy rolled his eyes at his mother's response. "Honestly mom. One day, you're gonna get me killed with that phone of yours if you keep forgetting it in my lab."

"The only way that'd happen is if you use the toxic chemicals," she scolded," which I keep forbidding you to use."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Percy waved his hand, dismissing his mother's words. "Now, where's my assistant?"

He looked around the room.

"Oh, assistant!" he yelled out.

Footsteps could be heard in the halls as they were coming closer to the room. A red-haired girl entered through the door holding a clipboard, panting and sweating. She had hazel-brown eyes and small freckles across her face, and her hair was in a ponytail that reached her hips. Just like the duo, she was wearing a lab coat.

"Sorry, boss! I was caught up in another experiment recording!" she quickly explained herself.

"Nancy, how many times do I have to keep reminding you that as your direct superior, you listen to me first?!" Percy exclaimed, causing the girl to bow her head in shame.

Her name was Nancy Bobofit, and she's the recorder of the experiments in the area, although, she's also known as Percy's personal assistant. She's also known for her little crush on Percy.

"I apologize boss!" she said. "That won't happen again!"

Sally sighed. "Honestly you two, you should be acting more like your age and go play outside. It's a little disturbing to see 11-year-olds waste their time with chemical equations and experiments that are way above their usual skills."

Both Percy and Nancy scoffed. "As if," Percy started. "Why waste the opportunity to stay here and study since our parents work here?" Nancy nodded her head.

Normally, 11-year-olds wouldn't even be allowed to step foot in the experiment buildings, but since Sally was the head chief of the Chemical Engineering section and Nancy's dad, Nathan Bobofit, was the head of the Medical Engineering section, the two had special permission. A special permission that they would always exploit.

Seeing that she couldn't convince them, Sally gave up. "Fine. But do try to live a little. After all, you're only kids once." With that being said, she left the room.

Nancy turned her attention to Percy, pen and paper ready. "So," she began," how'd it go?"

Percy gave her a deadpanned look as he spread his arms, motioning to the entire room. She chuckled weakly as she wrote on the clipboard.

"So, another failure?"

Percy sigh. "Yes, my little helper. Another failure. Failure #89 to be exact."

Nancy giggled. "I always told you that you were better in the engineering part than the chemistry part. You should just stop trying to even your skills and just focus on making better machines"

It was true. Percy was better at inventing than mixing elements and compounds. A lot better. Sure, he did well in theories and solving equations, but he couldn't make a compound if his life depended on it.

Percy gave a mild glare to the female. "'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again,' my assistant."

"I think you mean 'try, try x89 again,'" she giggled before returning his glare with one of her own. "Now, could you stop calling me your subordinate? Why do I have to be your assistant?"

Nancy didn't want to be his subordinate. She wanted to be his partner, his equal. After all, she's just as skilled as him in the medical field.

"Because every great scientist has a hot slash cute smart lab assistant…," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he lifted his goggles up to his head, revealing his beautiful sea green eyes.

Nancy was startled as a blush crept to her face. But before she could reply, he continued.

"But since I can't find one, you'll have to do," he finished with a disappointed sigh and shrugged.

The sound of shattering objects could be heard as Nancy's face became blank.

Slowly, a dark aura surrounded her as she slowly pulled out a giant syringe. Her face was covered by a shadow as her eyes glowed and a sinister smile formed on her face. She sharpened the end of the needle as she moved closer towards Percy.

 _Ding!_

Percy pulled his blue smart phone out of his lab coat and turned off the alarm. He let out a smile. "Time for swim practice."

Nancy was pulled out of her… trance… as she focused on his words. "Swim… practice…" She dropped her syringe and blushed.

Despite being a scientific genius, Percy was a very great swimmer. In fact, it's probably because of his love for the water and swimming that he was in shape. Otherwise, he'd be really, _really_ scrawny with the lack of exercise.

Nancy had seen him once during his practice, and she loved every moment of it. Especially when the water poured down from his wet jet-black hair to his tan hard muscles…

Seeing that he was leaving through the door, Nancy quickly caught up to him, hoping to 'accidentally' get a peek.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

" **Do you have it?"** a deep voice grumbled. It sounded very old and weak, but at the same time, it held some power behind it.

"Of course, master," a male voice replied. "The Olympians have gotten old and weak, dulling their senses. It was easy to sneak by them and take it…"

A dark chuckle echoed. **"Good. Soon, my children will be punished for defying their father, AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN!"**

"Ah," the voice interrupted," my lord, there is a… slight problem."

" **What problem?!"** it snarled. It had taken millenniums for its plan to finally start, and it didn't want to wait any longer.

"Th-there was an order to find it, and one of them i-is on my trail," the male replied, nervously.

" **Which one?!"** A wave of power filled the area, leaving the other being to breath heavily.

"O-one of the 2nd generations. The eldest one, to be exact."

It stayed quiet for a minute before the pressure of power was lifted, resulting in a relieved sigh.

" **Listen closely, here's what you'll do…"**

* * *

 _Yancy Academy, Floor 1, Room #19_

One would think that since Percy was able to ace college level questions and equations that it wouldn't be necessary for him to attend school. Well, that clearly wasn't happening. Sally insisted that Percy needed to be with other kids near his age, and so, she forced him to go to school. However, that wasn't much of a problem…

"Class," a bearded man in a wheelchair started," please welcome our new assistant teacher, Mrs. Dodds. She'll be helping me with teaching you all Greek Mythology and, hopefully, will take my place after I retire."

The class broke in applause as a woman dressed in black entered the room. She had curly short hair and brown eyes that looked like they pierced through each student.

"Thank you, Mr. Brunner," she said. She looked around the classroom and saw all the students with books on their desks, whispering and gossiping… except for that one kid dissecting a bat in the middle of class. Wait, what?

She blinked before looking at the boy again. Yep, he was still taking that bat apart.

' _Is it the Mist?'_ she wondered before shaking her head. No, that wasn't possible. A monster as powerful as her couldn't be affected by the Mist.

"Well, why don't you go to the back of the room and let me start the class," Mr. Brunner suggested. "It's your first day, and I wouldn't want you to do something you're not comfortable with yet."

Mrs. Dodds blinked. "Yes, of course. That would be wonderful."

As she walked passed the students, she kept her attention towards the black-haired kid. She watched him throughout the entire class period.

He drained the bat of its blood through a pipette and used his razor-sharp scalpel and scissors to take the organs out. He then measured everything about the bat, from its wing span to body size to foot size, before inserting in some metal parts with forceps. The boy then moved back and looked intensely at the bat. Soon, the bat slowly got up. The boy looked excited before smoke soon came out of the bat's ears, and an electric shock spread throughout the bat, resulting in it to lay down on the desk.

He looked disappointed before putting the bat and its organs in a plastic bag and put that in a blue string backpack. He then took out another blue book bag.

' _Finally!'_ Mrs. Dodds thought. _'About time he focused on class. I was about to go insane if I saw one more seco-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as he took out a stripped sea bass and place it on his desk. He looked sadly at the fish before closing his eyes and bowing his head.

' _I-is he really apologizing to the fish?!'_ she thought. _'And why is no one else noticing this?!'_

Although he looked uncertain about his actions, he took out his scalpel and dug into the fish's body.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Brunner?"

The teacher turned his attention to the assistant. "Yes, Mrs. Dodds? Is there a problem?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Not necessarily. I couldn't help but notice that a certain boy seemed… distracted… during class."

Mr. Brunner let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Yes, that'd be Mr. Jackson you're talking about, I presume?"

Good, so it wasn't just her. "If that's the boy that dissected animals throughout the entire class, then yes, I'm talking about Jackson."

"Simply ignore him. That's what most of the staff and teachers resort to, including me," he simply said.

Ignore him?! Most of the staff and teachers?! Mrs. Dodds was suddenly a bit worried. What kind of delinquent gets even the authorities to not discipline him?!

* * *

"Hey, G-Man!" Percy exclaimed towards a wavy-haired boy in crutches. The said boy looked scared before trying to run away as fast as he could. Of course, being in crutches didn't really help at all.

Percy caught up to him immediately and grabbed him by the collar, causing the boy to cry out for help. His name was Grover Underwood, and he's Percy's #1 subject.

Ever since Percy stumbled upon him eating cans and scraps of metal, he subjected Grover to experiments. First, he tried to fix Grover's foot with his 'Box of Wonder.' It was a plain metal box with screws that would tighten the box. Needless to say, Grover knew he made a mistake as soon as he placed his foot in the box. Percy took unhealthy amounts of blood samples, tested his inventions on him, forced him to participate in demanding activities, like walking with a boulder tied to his mouth, tested his muscle reflexes with a hammer, and even injected him to sleep and dissected him! Grover was just glad that Percy didn't go anywhere below his waist during the human dissections.

"Come on, Grover!" Percy exclaimed happily. A bit too happily. "I've got a new experiment to try." He then let out- oh no! He let out a giggle!

"H-hey Perce. W-what's wrong buddy?" he asked, nervously. Who pissed him off this time?!

"Well," he started in a sing-song voice," I went to the cafeteria for lunch but guess what I found instead?"

What? How'd today's lunch pis-

Grover let out a gasp. Oh, no. Oh, no! He looked nervously at Percy and felt somewhat bad for the cafeteria ladies. Percy hated seafood with a passion. A big passion.

Percy let out an evil grin as he dragged Grover to his lab. A wicked giggle escaped his lips while Grover screamed for help.

"FOR SCIENCE!"

 **Sorry if it's short, but I'm not sure if I even want to continue this.**


	2. Just a Myth, Right?

**A friend of mine told me that publishing during the evening would be more noticed and help get more advice and criticism to improve my writing. So, here's another chapter.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

 _Yancy College of Science and Technology- Experiment Lab #9_

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Percy shouted, still focused on his laptop.

The door swung open, and Mr. Brunner strolled in looking mildly annoyed. "Perseus, you wouldn't happen to know where Grover is, would you?" he asked in an accusing manner.

Percy took his eyes of the screen and looked at his mythology teacher with a 'hurt' expression. "Are you saying that I had something to do with Grover's sudden disappearance?" he asked in a 'shocked' voice. "Mr. Brunner, Grover and I are the best of friends. Why would I ever-"

He was cut off as the worn-out teacher made his way towards the white curtained part of the room that contained a shadow running. Mr. Brunner pulled down the curtains to reveal a shirtless Grover trying to run on a treadmill as Nancy monitored his health. He had on an oxygen mask that really wasn't helping him keep steady breaths and a heart monitor that was beeping its lights off. Every time he slowed down, Nancy would pull a syringe out of her pocket, a threatening look appearing on her face. Thus, Grover would start running even faster.

Grover's face turned into one of hope as he finally noticed Mr. Brunner. He frantically waved his arms, believing that he had been saved.

!

Grover looked at his back and noticed a needle sticking into it. _'Oh,'_ he thought. _'That wasn't there before…'_

His brown eyes rolled up as his body went limp. His legs wouldn't hold up and toppled over, resulting in him falling face-first on the still-moving treadmill.

Mr. Brunner looked at Percy with a deadpanned expression. "Care to explain this to me?" he asked.

Percy gave a defeated sigh. "Ok, ok. I needed Grover to help power up my lab. Apparently, I used up too much electricity and caused the building's electric bill to skyrocket."

His saddened face turned into a proud one. "But that's ok! From now on, this lab will run on G-Force!" he exclaimed, holding up a victory sign with Nancy cheering in the background.

"G-Force?" the teacher asked.

Percy nodded excitedly as he pointed to the now red-faced unconscious boy.

Mr. Brunner rubbed his temples. _'Of course,'_ he thought. He had dealt with many strange people for millenniums, but Percy really took the cake. Even for people of his kind…

"So, how'd it go, my assistant? Do we have enough?" Percy asked in a curious tone.

Nancy quickly made calculations, added variables, carried the number, and scribbled in her notes. She then gave a bright smile. "According to the data, Subject #1 just needs to run 12,583 more miles to power up the lab for another month!"

The duo gave a cheer as Mr. Brunner looked wearily at them. He was getting too old for this.

"Uncle, is that you?" Grover mumbled. "Can I come, too?"

* * *

 _Yancy Academy, Floor 1, Room #19_

"I expect you all to have your work done tomorrow!" Mr. Brunner said as the class was dismissed for next period. "And don't forget to turn in your permission slip for the museum field trip!"

As he started sorting out the students' work, Mrs. Dodds walked up to his desk with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait for the trip," she said. It was true. The trip would be a perfect opportunity to isolate the Jackson brat and take back what he stole.

A chuckle escaped the teacher's mouth. "Neither can I…ha… ha ha… HAHAHA!" His chuckle turned into a crazed laugh.

Mrs. Dodds was taken back by the sudden change. She put up a nervous laugh. "You must be very enthusiastic about your subject."

"Hah!" Mr. Brunner exclaimed. "No, I'm enthusiastic about Mr. Jackson not joining us."

The new information got her attention and place a small amount of fear into her. She needed to stay near that brat.

"Oh, why's that?"

He shrugged. "Mr. Jackson has never been on a school trip to anything that's not science related. Since field trips are optional, he isn't required to attend any. And quite frankly, the teachers are happy about that." His face dropped. "Except for Mr. Kinahan. That poor, poor science teacher. He'll never be rid of him for 4 more years…"

What?! NO! She needed that brat to go on this trip or else her master will have her head for not completing the assignment!

"Maybe," she tried," I could look over him instead of going."

Mr. Brunner looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. Slowly, his mind started working again. "Well, there's good news and bad news to your suggestion. The bad news is, you're required to go on the trip as you're the assistant Greek Mythology teacher."

Darn! "And the good news?"

"The good news is, you're required to go on the trip for your sanity as well."

What?! Curse that brat and his insanity! She gave a low growl that couldn't be heard. Now what could she do?!

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Dodds greeted as Percy left his English class.

"Hello, Mrs. Dodds," Percy said, not giving her a glace as he was too absorbed in his blueprints for- is that a gun?!

The assistant teacher focused back on her task. "I heard that you don't usually go on school trips."

"Yes," Percy confirmed as he was still trying to get the measurements and material correct.

Mrs. Dodds gave a supportive smile. "Well, we can't have that. All students should attend a trip if they can," she said in her best teacher voice she could.

Percy gave a shrug. "I'm not interested in boring ancient stories."

A tick mark appeared on her head as she tried her best to not kill him now. _'Soon, very soon. And very, very slow…'_

"Oh? But aren't you excited about their new exhibit?" she asked sweetly.

"I could care less about a new section for some Greek hero," he said dismissively.

Mrs. Dodds smirked. "But it isn't about a hero. It's about a Greek… _animal_."

Percy perked at the mention of a new tes- er, animal. He slightly moved his head so that he could see Mrs. Dodds but could still focus on his invention. "An exhibit about animals in a museum? What kind of animal is it?"

' _Good! He sort-of bought it. Now then, to convince him…'_

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?"

She quickly summoned a monster from the Underworld in her palm and showed it to Percy, who quickly analyzed it. It was a bright orange sea snake that was definitely native to the Mediterranean. However, there were some odd features about it. It had sharp ear-like gills on the sides of its head and small centipede-like legs throughout its body. And did those eyes just change color?!

Percy was in disbelief. No, no marine-creature had those descriptions, and he would know; he's studied basically every water creature in the world. So how…?

' _A new species?!'_ he thought excitedly.

He reached out to grab it only for Mrs. Dodds to withdraw her hand. She than wagged her finger. "Ah, ah, ah," she said, teasingly. "This is only for the students who are going on the field trip."

Percy scowled. "Fine, I'll go."

' _Just you wait, you little worm,'_ he thought, eyeing the creature. _'Your entire body and all of its information will be mine! Mine I tell you! HAHAHAHA!'_

Huh? Mrs. Dodds swore she just felt the snake shiver.

* * *

 _Public Museum of European History_

"And here, you'll find a statue of Kronos eating his kids," Mr. Brunner said in a dejected voice as he glared at Mrs. Dodds. He had never disliked another staff member until now.

"Mr. Jackson, mind telling us about the story behind this?" he asked.

Percy quickly put the dead rat back into his lab coat before looking at the statue. Which crappy part of the Greek mythology was it again…? Oh yeah.

"Kronos was the King of Titans. When he sliced up his dad, he was given a warning that his kids would overthrow him, thus resulting in him getting paranoid and eating his kids, the Gods."

For some reason, Sally made sure to fill Percy's head with knowledge of everything surrounding the Greeks. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't going help him in the real world after all.

Mr. Brunner nodded. "That is correct. Now, can you tell me how knowing this might help you in the world?"

As Percy opened his mouth, the teacher cut him off. "And in a normal explanation, please. Without any 'what if' scenarios." That got Percy's mouth closed.

After thinking for a few seconds, he shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know how these myths are gonna help us at all. After all, they're just plain old stories by an ancient civilization to explain why things are the way they are."

Thunder rumbled as Mr. Brunner now looked a bit nervous. "W-well, I'm sure you'll come up with a reason soon. Now class, this way to the Jason and the Golden Fleece exhibit…"

As the class followed the wheelchaired teacher, Mrs. Dodds pulled Percy out of the group and into a different direction.

"Come now, Mr. Jackson. This way to see that _other_ Greek exhibit," the assistant teacher said.

Percy quickly formed a smile on his face as his hands started getting jittery at the thought of dissecting that magnificent creature. He had his tools ready in his pockets at a moment's notice. He even made sure to make them extra sharp for this experiment.

They arrived at a secluded room with nothing in it. There were no paintings, no statues, …

' _And no distractions,'_ Mrs. Dodds thought with a grin. Perfect.

Suddenly, Mrs. Dodds pushed Percy against the copper walls. Her fingernails grew long and sharp as she placed them across his neck.

" **Where is it?!"** she demanded in a rough and dry voice.

Looking confused and strangely calm, Percy simply glanced back at her. "That's what I was about to ask. Where's the creature you promised me?"

She growled as she dug her nails deeper into his flesh. **"Don't take me for a fool, Jackson! Where is the item?!"**

Ok, now Percy was even more confused. "What item? I thought this was about that sea animal you showed me?"

" **STOP PLAYING AROUND! THERE IS NO CREATURE, YOU IDIOT! NOW, WHERE IS THE HELM?!"**

Time slowed down, and the world stopped moving as Percy took those words and processed it in his head. _'No creature, no creature, no creature…'_

Seeing that he was out of it, Mrs. Dodds let go of her grip before flames surrounded her. It burnt off her clothing as she changed shape and grew wings, claws, and fangs. Her skin turned darker and darker as the flames kept eating her.

They were soon extinguished as she spread her thin, long wings. Her form looked like one of a burnt bat.

"You said I'd have it…" Percy muttered as he stared at the ground.

" **What are you going on about now?!"**

Percy paid her no attention. "You promised I'd get one… that I'd get and dissect that creature…"

He then looked at her with a fierce glare. His green eyes were practically glowing and made her flinch.

"Since I can't have that creature… I'll take you instead!" Percy shouted as he charged at her with a scalpel at hand.

" **Fool!"** She flew straight towards Percy and slashed his shoulder with her sharp talon-like foot.

Percy winced in pain as he covered his now bloodied shoulder and fell on the floor.

Mrs. Dodds flew up onto the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. **"What can a boy like you possible do to someone like me?!"**

As Percy got up, a sinister smirk grew on his face. "What can I do? I'll show you what I can do... with the power of science!"

He opened his lab coat and revealed vials of cooled, chilled colored gases that were spread across his coat. On his right, there were flasks filled with red-colored gas. On his left, there were flasks that were twice the size of the red ones which were filled with blue-colored gas. He reached into the back pockets and pulled out a gun that looked exactly like the one on his blueprint, a small pistol.

Mrs. Dodds scoffed. **"Bullets won't affect me, stupid mortal."**

"Oh?" Percy said, grinning. "Who said they were filled with bullets?"

He loaded a red flask and a blue flask into the barrel, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

She saw it coming and flew to her right.

" **Ha, I t-"**

 **BOOM!**

A mild blast appeared from the shot and caught Mrs. Dodds. She covered her pointy ears from the loud sound and felt a burn on her left cheek.

' _ **What?! Ho-'**_

She didn't get to finish her thoughts as Percy reloaded his pistol and fired again.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

She didn't get a chance to recover as she kept flying right and avoiding the shots as Percy kept reloading and firing his gun.

Soon afterwards, she landed back on the chandelier. **"You may be able to injure me, but you're far from killing me, brat!"** she snarled.

Percy gave a dark chuckle. "Do you know what I call my heat gun?" he asked.

" **As if I ca-"**

"It's called," Percy interrupted," the Rain Dance." That wicked smirk irritated her.

" **Rain Dance? What kind of na-"**

She stopped talking as she started noticing the walls around her. They were wet. Dripping wet. She looked down. The floor was basically flooded with water.

"So, you finally noticed?" Percy said. "The red vials are pure hydrogen while the blue vials are pure oxygen. And this gun does a fine job of heating them enough to form a chemical reaction."

To show his point, he fired the gun straight at the ceiling.

 **BOOM!**

As usual, an explosion occurred, but now, she could see water falling out of from the blast.

"Now," he continued," I've got you."

He placed his pistol back into his coat and lifted his hands. As if by command, the water raised up with him and surrounded Mrs. Dodds. She tried to escape but to no avail.

Percy clasped his hands together, and the water closed up on her.

" _Now,"_ he said in a frosty tone. _"Freeze."_

The water hardened and turned to ice, freezing her body but left her head out. Due to her inability to move her body now, she fell onto the ground.

She groaned from the pain but recovered and glared at Percy. **"So, you know what you are."**

A chuckle was heard. "Of course. What kind of idiot would I be if I didn't find out by now?"

" **You will pay for this, you half-blood!"**

"That's right!" Percy laughed hysterically. "Fear me! For I am a MUTANT!"

…

…

" **What?"**

"Yes! That's right, a mutant!" Percy said, triumphantly. "And you are, too!"

Mrs. Dodds slammed her face onto the ice covering her body. An action that was noticed by Percy.

"What, are you not?" he asked, a bit confused.

" **NO, YOU IMBICLE!"** she screeched at him. **"YOU'RE A DEMI-GOD! A FILTHY, IDIOTIC DEMI-GOD! I'M THE FURY, ALECTO!"** More and more veins could be seen from her bald head.

Percy's face went from smiling to blank. "Wait, you mean like those stories Mr. Brunner always talked about? The children of gods and mortals?"

" **YES!"**

Huh? "You mean that all those Greek myths are real?"

" **MOST OF THEM, YES!"**

Quickly rebooting his brain, Percy thought long and hard about what he heard.

His lips curled up into a smile. "So that means all those monsters and creatures are real too, right?"

Alecto sighed. **"Yes."** As soon as she reformed, she was going to stay far away from this crazy half-breed.

Silence entered the room for a long minute until Percy started laughing hysterically. "This- this is wonderful! More experiments! More tests! More subjects!"

He turned his attention to the Fury who shivered. His face was covered in a shadow, but his glowing eyes and dark, sinister grin could be clearly seen.

"But for now," he said, slowly," let's start with you." He pulled out his sharp, _very sharp_ scalpel.

For once, Alecto was afraid of a mere demi-god. A demi-god who's clearly insane. An insane demi-god that had her well-being at his hands.

Oh no!

"FOR SCIENCE!"


	3. New Subjects

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters**

 _Yancy College of Science and Technology- Experiment Lab #9_

Nancy hurriedly sharpened and tested out every tool. She made sure that there were no specs of dust or dirt lying around. She put 10 sheets of notebook paper together and got her trusty blue-ink pen ready.

Percy had called in during his field trip and told her to get everything ready for 'the most important test in science history.' He demanded that the lab be put in 'mad scientist experimentation' mode, a procedure that had only been used on 3 subjects. Usually, that form was only reserved for Grover, as he was the only one that could handle it, but it couldn't be for him. He was still in the hospital due to extreme exhaustion and some unknown injuries. Perhaps…?

Nancy gasped in realization and let out a sinister giggle. Yes, yes, yes, yes! He'd found another one! Percy had found a new subject, one that's just as fascinating or even more fascinating than Grover! Oh, she couldn't wait to get her hands on it!

And she didn't have to.

The door swung open, and Percy walked into the room, pushing a large test tube on wheels. It was filled to the bring with clear fresh water and contained a human-sized bat-like figure inside. It was bald, ugly, and had stitches on it.

"Woah," Nancy said, astonished. "What is that disgusting-looking thing?"

 **"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU INSOLENT MORTAL?!"** the thing screeched. It pushed itself towards the glass and glared at Nancy. **"I COULD RIP YOU A NEW ONE RIGHT NOW!"**

The assistant scientist paid no attention to the threats. "Wow! It talks!" Nancy had stars in her eyes as drool came out of her mouth. What a wonderful new creature!

She looked at Percy excitedly. "You sure know how to pick 'em, boss!"

The mad scientist let out a laugh. "You bet I do!"

"But sir, won't it drown soon?" she asked, a bit concern since she might lose the new test subject already.

"Don't worry, I gave her a personal bubble to breath in with my powers. Now, let's hurry up!" He had a determined look on his face. "Science waits for no man, and no man should wait for science! The time for science is now!"

"Yes, sir!" Nancy cheered.

The two rushed to where all the sharp pointy stuff were and gathered all that they could.

Alecto could only watch in disbelief. **"What have I gotten myself into?"**

"So, let's start Entry #98," Nancy said as she got her clipboard.

"Hold on," Percy said. "We need to update Entry #77 first."

"Huh?" Nancy quickly flipped through her notes and found the data. "But that's the one on you and your mutant powers. We already tested everything about it."

"Exactly!" Percy exclaimed. "Update the data from 'mutant' to 'demi-god'!" he commanded.

"Demi-god?!" she asked. Her brain quickly understood the information and formed a question. "Does that mean your dad's a God?"

Percy nodded. "If my calculations are correct, I'm guessing that he's either Poseidon or Triton given the amount of control that I have over water."

 **"You idiot!"** Alecto exclaimed. **"You're not allowed tell humans about our world!"**

Who knows what humans would do if they ever found out about monsters and Gods. All that work of keeping it a secret and using the Mist would be wasted because of this one half-blood! She gave a sigh. **"You're just as idiotic as your fish-breathed father."**

The duo looked at her. "You know who my dad is?" Percy asked.

 **"Of course, I do! I can practically smell the ocean coming off you. Sure, it might be covered with other scents, but I can still smell you, son of Poseidon!"**

Percy and Nancy looked at each other. The same thought appeared in their heads.

"Test out its nose first?" Nancy suggested as she readied her pen.

"Nose first," Percy confirmed. "Go plug in the electric shocker to the tube, will you? And ready the needles. They need to be extra sharp to penetrate her tough skin."

She nodded. "Yes, sir! But we only have enough power for 5 days in the lab unless Subject #1 comes out of the hospital soon."

"It'll do."

With that being said, she left to go find an outlet.

 ** _'Electric… shocker…extra sharp… needle…?!'_** Alecto thought, a bit fearful. **"J-just you wait, Jackson! My master will come looking for me soon! And once he does, you're dead! Dead I tell you!"** She let out an evil laugh.

However, the laughs of Percy and Nancy were even more evil, she soon found out.

* * *

 _5 Days Later_

 _Underworld, Hades' Palace_

 _'What is taking Alecto so long?!'_ a man in a throne full of skulls thought.

It had been 2 weeks since he gave his most trusted Fury the task of retrieving his Helm of Darkness. It had been a week since he gave her the deadline of finishing the task. And it had been 5 days since he last heard from her.

At first, he had assumed that she had been killed. However, after 3 days and still no reforming, he knew something was wrong.

"Minion!" he yelled out.

On que, a shadow teleported to his room and formed into a gigantic dog with black fur and lava running through its body.

"Go find Alecto!" he commanded. "Bring her back here at once and kill anyone standing in your way!"

It let out a monstrous bark and disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

 _Yancy College of Science and Technology- Experiment Lab #9_

"Wow, I can't believe its arms can bend like that," Nancy said in astonishment as she recorded the data.

 **"THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO!"**

"Holy crap, its legs can stretch out for 3 feet!"

 **"I'M ONLY 4 FEET TALL!"**

"Its fingers can turn around 360 degrees!"

 **"I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR HEAD AROUND 360 DEGREES!"**

"Amazing, I didn't know its body could be so flexible!"

 **"NEITHER DID I!"**

It had been less than a week since Alecto had been in this lab, but she left like she wouldn't survive another day in here. Not even her master's personal dungeons were this torturous. Heck, being in Tartarus didn't seem so bad right now.

Right now, Nancy was currently testing out to see if the Fury's eyeballs were the same as humans'. Her eyes were screwed, yes, screwed!, open as the girl examined her. She put a flashlight on her eyes and would touch each corner of them with a scalpel. Thankfully, it was dull. Unfortunately, it was dull.

"Hmmm," Nancy said, deep in though. "Her eyes are smaller than most, and the veins around it seem to be filled with more blood than humans'. Oh? There are small spikes in the corners of her eye pockets!"

Curious, she dug into them. A little too much.

 **"OW!"**

A drop of golden ichor fell from her right eye as a painfully dull scalpel was cut into it.

"Whoops! Percy, I need healing water!"

"Got it!" Percy turned his attention away from the x-rays of the Fury and focused on her wound. He waved his wrist, and the water from the test tube gathered around her and healed the wound.

"Thanks!" Nancy said, happy she could get back to her research.

"Hello there!" Grover said as he happily skipped in the room. He made his way towards Alecto before bowing down. "I will always be in your debt," he said in a serious tone.

The Fury glared at him.

Percy and Nancy weren't the only ones' happy about their new subject. When Grover had found out that 'his service was no longer required,' he skipped in joy the entire school day. He ran through the fields, sung in a weird language, and ate all the cans and metals he could fit in his belly.

Grove always made sure to thanks his 'Savior' at least ten times every day.

Just as he was about to leave, the door burst wide open as a large dog entered the room.

The temperature of the room instantly rose as the dog let out a mighty roar.

 **"ROAR!"**

The streams of lava of its back erupted and exploded all over the room, causing some papers to go up in flames.

"OUR RESEARCH!" Percy and Nancy yelled out.

The smoke rose in the room and activated the sprinkling system. The machines turned on and rained down upon them. As fast as he could, the mad scientist grabbed all their data and protected them from the water, allowing them to be water-proof. Immediately, the flames were extinguished, but the damage was already done as burn marks appeared on some of the papers.

 **"HELLHOUND! COME HERE AND FREE ME!"** Alecto commanded. Finally, finally, she would be free from this hell on Earth!

Seeing its objective, the hellhound rushed past Percy and Nancy and knocked down Grover, setting his clothes on fire. It charged straight at the glass tube, head down.

 **"YES! YES! COME HERE AND SMASH THAT GLASS!"**

It was getting closer and closer. Just as it was about to break the tube, the sides of the tube opened, and the hellhound got inside and headbutted Alecto.

The two stumbled and squirmed in the water as the sides closed up. They were trapped.

"Well, would you look at that?" Percy said. "My motion-sensing monitor works!"

"Yep," Nancy said, analyzing what had happened. "It seems that it detected a fast object coming straight for it. And like you said it would, it opened and closed so that the glass wouldn't break, and the subject wouldn't be free. Amazing!"

Percy gave a proud laugh as Nancy kept cheering and complementing him. "Yes, my assistant! Praise me more!"

 **"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?! MY MASTER WILL SEND MORE HELP!"** Alecto screamed.

The two widened at the statement before drooling. More monsters...?

A groan broke their concentration as the say Grover without any clothes on.

Their eyes widened. W-what was that?!

He had goat-like legs!

"Wha-what happened?" Grover asked, holding his head. He turned around and saw Percy and Nancy looking at him with a thoughtful look and glowing eyes. Why was the room so cool?

His eyes widened as he looked down. Oh, no!

He looked at them with pleading eyes. "C-come on, now! Yo-you already h-have everything on me!" he pleaded.

Percy let out a groan. That was true. They already had basically all of Grover's information on his body except for his legs. And getting that information would only take a day.

"Actually," Nancy said with an evil grin," the papers that were burned were Entries #59-61."

Grover had on a confused look as Percy started smiling.

"In other words, all our data on Subject #1 was now deleted," Nancy explained. "We'll need to do everything again. _Everything._ "

 ** _'Ha! Take that, satyr!'_** thought Alecto. Hey, if she was going to suffer, she might as well take someone with her.

"N-no!" Grover backed up. "P-please! No! NO! NOOO!"

* * *

"Grover, are you alright?!" Mr. Brunner galloped into the lab. "I felt a hellhound coming in the sch-"

He stopped talking as he saw what was in the room.

 _'G-Grover!'_ he thought, seeing him in a test tube. _'A-and the hellhound! A-and- is that Alecto?! What is going on?!'_

He had never been more scared of a sight than right now.

"Well, well, well," a voice behind him said. "What do we have here?"

He shivered and stood up straight.

"I believe," a feminine voice answered," it is known as a centaur."

"Really? It looks like a new test subject to me."

"Me too."

Mr. Brunner didn't look back. He was afraid. Instead, he saw the three in the test tubes giving him a pitiful look.

 _'You fucked up,'_ they all thought.

"FOR SCIENCE!"


End file.
